The present invention generally relates to a hedger/cutting unit and more particularly to a hedger cutting unit to cutting vegetation simultaneously along multiple sides or multiple planes.
Upon completion of fruit or vegetable harvesting, a grower only has a limited time to hedge his plants to start the new season's plant growth. Once the plant is hedged, the farmer will try and get has much new plant growth as possible. New plant growth on many plants is where the blooms grow. The more blooms, the more fruit. Growers face the challenges of weather, time, and labor to complete this task.
Conventional hedgers include a plurality of rotating cutting blades fixed to a stationary or rotating cutting blade arm. The cutting blade arm may be controllably attached to an industrial vehicle for numerous cutting operations, including topping, skirting and hedging.
The conventional devices, however, generally have a limited cutting area. Moreover, the conventional devices generally have a single blade supporting arm, limiting the configurations of the blades. Still further, conventional hedgers lack structure enabling cutting over obstacles and lack structure enabling multiple blade configurations and cutting multiple sides of vegetation.